<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“XỬ NỮ” by TakaraMomo2411</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391715">“XỬ NỮ”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411'>TakaraMomo2411</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru - Freeform, Kaitou KID - Freeform, Kuroba Kaitou - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Maid, Virginity, finger sex, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : Hakuba chậm rãi mở mắt dậy trong một căn phòng lạ…<br/>Ánh đèn chùm phía trên cao rọi thẳng vào mặt khiến cậu có chút khó chịu, cố nheo nheo đôi hàng mi để thích nghi dần với ánh sáng trước mắt mình.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“XỬ NỮ”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakuba chậm rãi mở mắt dậy trong một căn phòng lạ…<br/>
Ánh đèn chùm phía trên cao rọi thẳng vào mặt khiến cậu có chút khó chịu, cố nheo nheo đôi hàng mi để thích nghi dần với ánh sáng trước mắt mình.<br/>
-	Chỗ này..là đâu ?<br/>
Hakuba chau mày khó chịu, ánh mắt màu trà Bá tước lướt nhìn xuống bộ váy hầu gái mà cậu đang mặc với ý định cải trang cách đây không lâu.<br/>
Một vụ án thật đặc biệt mà Hakuba không còn chọn lựa khôn ngoan nào khác ngoài việc ẩn mình dưới lớp vỏ bọc của một cô hầu gái. Nhưng sự thật thì đó cũng là điều khó khăn cho thám tử trẻ.<br/>
Không giống như Kaitou Kid, thám tử London không có khả năng cải trang siêu phàm để có thể biến thành bất kỳ ai. Cậu chàng cũng chẳng có năng lực giả giọng nói giống người bị cải trang đến kinh ngạc. Hakuba Saguru chỉ có thể dựa vào khả năng phán đoán và ẩn mình của bản thân để nguỵ trang thành một hình tượng khác.<br/>
Một bộ quần áo hầu gái được chuẩn bị chỉnh chu cho việc này. Hai màu đen trắng chủ đạo là một phần cốt yếu không thể bỏ qua như những bộ trang phục dành cho nữ hầu trong những gia tộc giàu có. Vóc người nam sinh trung học của Hakuba khá mảnh khảnh nên không khó để biến mình thành một cô gái, cậu cố ý chọn loại trang phục tay phồng để che đi phần vai và những lớp ren nhún càng giúp thân hình cậu trông mềm mại hơn. Chúng nhẹ nhàng nhưng không kém phần tinh tế để làm nổi bật gương mặt thanh tú của thám tử trẻ .<br/>
Nhưng điểm trừ lớn nhất của thám tử trẻ khi nhập vai cô nữ hầu là giọng nói của mình. Cho dù nó thật sự thanh trong hay êm dịu thì cũng không phải là giọng nói của một cô gái trưởng thành nên có. Nếu không thể thay đổi điểu gì đó, ta có thể biến nó thành lợi thế của mình và thế là Hakuba trở thành một cô hầu gái câm.</p><p>-	Thức dậy rồi đấy à?_ Giọng nói có chút chói tai vang lên bên trong phòng<br/>
Quỳ ngay trên giường cậu đang nằm là gương mặt tên công tử với đôi mắt xếch của ngôi nhà này. Hakuba Saguru loáng thoáng nhớ lại cách đây không lâu, khi hắn lừa cậu vào phòng dọn dẹp vài thứ giúp hắn. Hakuba Saguru là một thám tử dày dặn kinh nghiệm và vô cùng tỉ mỉ chỉn chu, nhưng đáng buồn dòng máu tò mò của một thám tử lại là nhược điểm chết người của cậu. Thám tử lao vào vòng nguy hiểm chỉ với chiếc chìa khoá mang tên suy luận trong tay.<br/>
Một cú đánh bất ngờ từ phía sau khiến cậu ngất đi, và khi tỉnh dậy thám tử tóc nâu vàng thấy mình nằm trên giường trong trang phục bộ hầu gái mà trước đó mình đã mặc với đôi tay bị trói bằng băng dính. Một tình huống không được tốt cho lắm.<br/>
-	Da trắng mịn màng, thân hình cao ráo, ngón tay thon dài_ Tên nhà giàu biến thái bắt đầu sàm sỡ bằng cách hôn lên ngón tay Hakuba, không một chút khách khí…<br/>
-	…<br/>
Cổ tay Hakuba bị trói bằng một dải băng lớn dày khiến cậu không thể nào cựa quậy được. Đầu óc vẫn còn ong ong sau cú đánh ban nãy khiến cậu khó kiểm soát được tình trạng hiện tại. Không giống như tên thám tử Osaka có thể lực tốt vì giỏi kiếm thuật, cũng không giống Shinichi có cú đá ngàn cân hay Kaitou có sự nhanh nhẹn khéo léo nổi bật. Hakuba Saguru chỉ sở hữu một đầu óc linh hoạt và tỉ mỉ chi tiết, thứ dường như bị giam cầm trong hoàn cảnh thể lực cực tệ của hiện tại.<br/>
Kẻ ấy hôn lên cổ bằng đôi môi ướt át của mình, hắn ta chả ngần ngại buông ra những lời khiếm nhã..<br/>
-	Màu tóc như hoa hướng dương và đôi chân tuyệt đẹp _ Tay hắn lần mò sờ xuống bên dưới đùi và chen vào ở giữa hai chân cậu thám tử trẻ.<br/>
Gương mặt thanh thoát với sóng mũi cao và mùi hương nước hoa nhè nhẹ từ chiếc cổ khiến hắn thêm mê mệt. Làn da đẹp không tỳ vết và mịn màng hơn hẳn nhưng cô gái mà hắn đã từng ân ái qua. Tất cả bọn họ khi ở trên giường đều không thể quyến rũ như cậu.<br/>
Một đôi mắt đầy mê dục hướng về phía Hakuba Saguru trong thèm khát.</p><p>-	Phíu..~<br/>
Bất chợt ngay lúc ấy một lá bài từ phía sau bắn tới, sượt qua góc xương quai hàm của hắn.<br/>
Lá bài bén ngót tựa như lưỡi dao được bắn ra từ khẩu súng màu bạc quen thuộc.<br/>
-	Kẻ nào!?_ Hắn tức giận xoay người lại nhìn<br/>
Liền lúc đó một làn khói thuốc mê được xịt trực tiếp vào phía mặt. Thứ sau cùng hắn có thể nhìn thấy đầy méo mó đó là một nụ cười nửa miệng đầy tự tin và ngạo nghễ trước khi ngã sóng soài xuống nền đất lạnh bên dưới. KAITOU KID !</p><p>-	Xem ra ngoại trừ khả năng thất bại trước KID, cậu còn có khả năng đưa mình vào nguy hiểm nữa nhỉ..!<br/>
Kẻ vừa xuất hiện tao nhã trong bộ Vest trắng và chiếc mũ ảo thuật quen thuộc, đứng trước cậu với nụ cười nửa miệng.<br/>
Cái nụ cười nửa miệng từng khiến lực lượng cảnh sát phải điên đầu dưới mỗi đêm trăng.<br/>
-	Cậu thì không có sao ?_ Thám tử trẻ nhếch mép cười, sự xuất hiện kịp lúc của KID thật sự lôi Hakuba khỏi nanh vuốt của quỷ dữ.<br/>
Đáp lại cái nhìn đầy sắc bén của thám tử trẻ là gương mặt Poker Face thường trực của hắn. Hắn biết Hakuba đang nói đến điều gì. Không ít lần hắn cũng đã đặt mình vào nguy hiểm, thậm chí trong vụ trộm két sắt Tanuki, để qua mắt lực lượng cảnh sát, hắn đã cải trang thành một hầu gái của nhà Suzuki.<br/>
-	Nhưng ít nhất tôi không để người ta sàm sỡ mình…như thế này_ KID không biện chứng.<br/>
Hắn chỉ đơn giản tiến đến nâng bàn tay đang bị trói của Hakuba lên rồi hôn lên những ngón tay bị hôn khi nãy của cậu. Một bàn tay đẹp tự nhiên không trang sức, và thật sự trong mắt KID những thứ trang sức kia quá dung tục để đặt trên đôi bàn tay đẹp tựa những vị thần Hi Lạp này. Hắn thích nét đẹp hoàn hảo của tự nhiên, đó là lý do hắn cũng say mê những viên đá thiên nhiên quý giá.<br/>
Thám tử trẻ chợt giật mình trước thái độ nọ. Hakuba biết KID có thói quen trêu chọc người khác, nhưng không nghĩ mình lại trở thành đối tượng.<br/>
-	Hoặc như thế này _ Tuần tự hôn lên cổ rồi thả trôi những ngón tay phủ găng trắng muốt của mình lên phần đùi trong của Hakuba.<br/>
Gã công tử khi nãy nói đúng, thám tử thiếu niên này là một thứ hoàn hảo tuyệt vời nhất mà hắn từng chiêm ngưỡng.<br/>
Nụ hôn hay cái lướt môi trên từng tấc da thịt mà KID đặt xuống khiến Hakuba có chút xấu hổ. Mặt cậu không đỏ, vành tai cũng không nóng lên, nhưng tim lại nhảy liên tục từng hồi.<br/>
-	Này …đừng có đùa nữa!_ Hakuba nhăn mặt, không giống như những lần đối đầu khác, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu khẩn trương và hối hả_ Nhanh cởi trói giúp tôi đi~<br/>
Khác hẳn phong thái kiêu ngạo tự mãn của những lần đấu trước, lần này Hakuba thật sự rơi vào thế khó. Lần đầu tiên thần số mệnh chia đến cho cậu những quân bài cực kỳ xấu.<br/>
Sự đụng chạm da thịt từ phía KID khiến đầu não linh hoạt của cậu đang rối ren lên. Như cậu đã từng nói “ siêu trộm KID là kẻ duy nhất đảo lộn mọi suy luận của tôi”.<br/>
-	Tại sao chứ _ Hắn lại vô cùng đắc ý với nụ cười nửa miệng trên môi_ Tôi đến đây là để trả lại viên đá quý…<br/>
KID đặt viên đá mà mình vừa lấy trộm được xuống bên dưới nệm. Đây không phải thứ mà hắn cần tìm và nó nên được trả lại cho chủ nhân thật sự của nó. Những phi vụ đều có một kết thúc viên mãn như thế.<br/>
-	Chứ đâu có đến giải cứu cậu?_ Hắn quay sang mỉm cười cùng Hakuba, vẫn là nụ cười đó, nhưng lại có thêm chút gian tà ma mị_ Trừ khi…<br/>
-	Trừ khi?<br/>
Hakuba lặp lại câu nói và có một luồng sáng lớn chiếu ngay vào mắt cậu.<br/>
Bom sáng không quá xa lạ, nhưng luôn làm lực lượng cảnh sát và các thám tử phải bất ngờ.<br/>
Kể cả khi… họ có dự đoán được chúng đi chăng nữa.<br/>
…………………………………<br/>
Lần này mở mắt lại là một nơi khác, trong chính căn phòng của cậu.<br/>
Hakuba đã tỉnh táo hơn, ít nhất cậu có thể suy luận với một cái đầu không còn tiếng ong ong bên trong đó nữa. Thám tử London biết rõ mình đang ở đâu, cùng với ai vào lúc này.<br/>
-	Cậu cũng chịu khó nhỉ? _ Thám tử trẻ cất giọng nói.<br/>
-	Trả ơn vụ cậu tìm thấy tôi và cô con gái thanh tra Nakamori trong vụ án vầng hào quang thôi.<br/>
Kid vừa nói vừa cười nửa miệng, mặc dù thú thật hắn rất sợ gặp Hakuba trong các phi vụ, như thể chỉ cần cậu ta xuất hiện thì bản thân sẽ bị nắm thóp mọi chiêu trò. Không giống như những thám tử khác, Hakuba có một áp lực mạnh kinh khủng mà khiến KID dù đối mặt với ngàn vạn cảnh sát hướng súng về phía mình cũng chẳng bất an bằng đứng trước ánh mắt cậu ta.<br/>
Cậu ta là điểm yếu của KID.<br/>
Nhưng cũng vì điều đó, Hakuba Saguru trở nên đặc biệt hơn hẳn tất cả những đối thủ mà Kaitou KID đã từng gặp phải.<br/>
-	À ra vậy, nhưng nếu trả ơn bằng cách khác chắc tôi sẽ vui hơn đó _ Hakuba cười với bộ quần áo cải trang nữ hầu trên người_ Ví dụ như là, cho tôi biết nhiều thêm về KID?<br/>
Hakuba buông lời dụ dỗ.<br/>
Những thông tin về KID luôn là tư liệu quý giá đối với thám tử tóc nâu vàng trong việc chuẩn bị tóm KID vào một ngày không xa. Cho dù là chiếc xe mô tô mà hắn chạy, mùi nước hoa hắn thích hay là thói quen thường ngày hắn vô tình để lộ.<br/>
Hakuba Saguru luôn chú ý quan sát mọi thứ, và với hắn thì càng đặc biệt “để tâm” hơn.<br/>
-	Ồ, cậu thật sự muốn biết thêm về KID sao?? _ Cười nửa miệng, tiến đến gần hơn_ Ví dụ như là…<br/>
Môi hắn bất ngờ chạm vào môi cậu, nồng nàn nhưng mát lạnh.<br/>
Nếu thám tử trẻ đã muốn biết, hắn cũng không ngần ngại tiết lộ một vài thứ thú vị.<br/>
-	Nụ hôn đầu của hắn…!<br/>
-	Ưmmm!<br/>
KID nói trong nụ hôn đầy ngọt ngào và quyến rũ. Răng hắn thích thú cắn nhẹ lên vành môi như một cách đánh dấu chủ quyền, còn lưỡi thì lại ma mãnh lướt vào bên trong như tên trộm thông minh đang đột nhập vào.<br/>
Hakuba bị trói trên giường để mặc những ngón tay của KID vòng qua sau gáy nâng mình áp sát vào KID hơn. Nụ hôn của họ sâu hơn đến mức Hakuba có vẻ như không thể thở được. Cậu cố gắng mở miệng lấy thêm không khí, nhưng tất cả trở thành cơ hội và lời chào mời cho kẻ đang giành thế thượng phong kia.<br/>
-	Ngón tay của hắn …!<br/>
KID mỉm cười nhấc mình khỏi nụ hôn ngọt ngào đầu tiên trong đời hắn. Môi cậu thám tử tuyệt hơn cả món kem mà hắn vô cùng yêu thích. Hắn dùng răng tháo chiếc găng tay trắng đang mang của mình. Một hành động cực kỳ quyến rũ, nhưng nó cũng báo hiệu một nguy hiểm to lớn sẽ tiến đến.<br/>
Ngay lúc đó Hakuba Saguru cảm nhận sự nóng rực như lửa đốt từ những ngón tay điểm xuống phần đùi mình. Chiếc tạp dề và nón ren màu trắng của nữ hầu xộc xệch khỏi quỹ đạo của nó khi thám tử tóc nâu vàng cựa người. Chiếc tất ren dài đến giữa đùi được tay KID chậm rãi kéo xuống thấm một chút, để lộ làn da đùi trong mịn màng không tì vết. Cả người cậu như có luồng điện chạy ngang qua.<br/>
Bộ dạng lúc này của Hakuba tạo nên sự quyến rũ hấp dẫn đến kỳ lạ, khiến bất kỳ ai trong thấy cũng nổi lên tà niệm.<br/>
-	Này…kh..<br/>
Hakuba Saguru lắp bắp không thốt lên rõ lời, nó chỉ là vài ba từ vụng vặt được rơi khỏi cuống họng trong lúc chơi vơi và bối rối.<br/>
Nhưng thám tử trẻ lại không hề có ý phản kháng lại. Một phần sự đồng tình trong lòng Hakuba là bởi vì một thứ cảm xúc dường như được bọc gói thật kỹ trong muôn ngàn lớp vải Satin xinh đẹp. Cậu ngầm đồng thuận cho những cử chỉ quá phận mà bất cứ kẻ bình thường nào cũng không được vượt qua. Riêng hắn là một ngoại lệ.</p><p>Người nọ đưa hai ngón tay vào sâu bên trong sau khi mở rộng hai chân của Hakuba. Bàn tay hắn đặt trên đầu gối mang theo sức nóng bức người, mà cũng có thể là Hakuba đang bị ảo giác về sự nóng bỏng ấy.<br/>
Thám tử trẻ run người, nhắm chặt mắt để né tránh ánh nhìn trực diện từ gương mặt điển trai ẩn sau lớp kính phản quang và mũ ảo thuật, cũng là để trốn đi cảm xúc chân thật khi những ngón tay của đối phương tiến sâu vào bên trong mình hơn nữa.<br/>
-	Cậu…là lần đầu tiên?<br/>
Hắn có chút ngạc nhiên hỏi, cảm giác thít chặt ở đầu ngón tay và cái biểu hiện của cậu ta dường như nói lên hoàn toàn điều đó. KID chưa từng nhìn thấy một thám tử London cao ngạo kia phải nhắm mắt xoay đi trốn khỏi hắn với vành tay đỏ ửng và gương mặt như thể đang xuất huyết đến nơi. Kẻ mang theo sức mạnh dữ dội có thể áp chế mọi kế hoạch của KID và khiến hắn run rẩy chỉ với một ánh nhìn giờ đây đang quy phục trước hắn trong cơn tình ái.<br/>
Những vệt mồ hôi đọng lại bên gò má rồi trượt dài xuống cổ tạo nên một biểu cảm vô thức khêu gợi. Cậu ta hoàn toàn không biết sự quyến rũ tuyệt đối của mình vào lúc này, và đó là thứ làm cho cậu ta càng thêm quyến rũ.<br/>
-	Thì sao ? _ Mỉm cười trong khi đang nhăn mặt, Hakuba hoàn toàn không có ý định phản đối những lời mà KID vừa kết luận._ Tôi là người cung Xử nữ mà, không phải rất kỳ lạ khi không dành lần đầu tiên cho người mình yêu ư ?<br/>
Kid mỉm cười, có thứ gì đó rộn ràng gõ nhịp trong lòng hắn. Chưa bao giờ hắn thích những sự thật được thốt lên từ đôi môi của chàng thám tử tóc nâu vàng kia như thế này. Nó không phải thứ cảm xúc ồ ạt xâm chiếm khiến hắn muốn nhanh chóng chinh phục để cậu ta rên rỉ bên dưới mình, đó chỉ là một cảm giác ấm áp và dịu dàng đến cùng cực của cảm xúc. Khiến hắn vô thức cúi người vén tóc Hakuba sang một bên khẽ thì thầm.<br/>
-	Tuyệt thật…Tôi sẽ xem đó là một lời tỏ tình…thám tử London ạ !?<br/>
Hắn đặt một nụ hôn lên vành tai đang đỏ hồng của cậu thám tử trẻ.<br/>
-	Cậu thì không có sao ? _ Hakuba lại ngạo nghễ đáp _ Một đứa trẻ nghịch ngợm không thích người ta giành đồ của mình đến mức quên cả làm ướt ngón tay..<br/>
Kaitou KID cười nhạt, miệng lưỡi của tên thám tử này luôn khiến hắn phải bất ngờ.<br/>
Ngọt ngào đến đáng ghét, khiến hắn mỗi khi nghe thấy đều muốn nhanh chóng lao tới ghì xuống ngấu nghiến khoá đôi môi đang liên tục đưa ra những suy luận dong dài nhưng sắc bén kia.<br/>
Để môi cậu ngoại trừ tiếng thở dốc, chỉ có thể là đang gọi tên hắn.<br/>
-	Ồ không đâu!? Lần này thì cậu suy luận sai rồi thám tử London. _ KID lắn đầu đáp lại_Tôi không quên làm ướt ngón tay bởi vì nôn nóng…<br/>
Hắn chậm rãi ngậm ngón tay thanh mảnh của mình vào miệng để làm ướt nó. Và một nụ cười nửa miệng gian tà cũng theo đó nở trên đôi môi màu nhạt.<br/>
-	Tôi không biết làm ướt chúng, vì đây cũng là lần đầu tiên của tôi…!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>